420:A Rogue Tale of Captain Justice
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After the cancellation of the Contest of Champions, Captain Justice was called upon by Vice Principal James Tiberius Kirk to interview him on his side of the story of Rogue One. This will explain how he lost his eye, how Jatrice fell in love, and how did Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi fake their deaths.
1. Interview with the Captain

On Earth, Vice Principal Kirk was getting out some government files. "Isoclotes Justinimo," he said, "Commonly known as, "Captain Justice" leader of the Resistance, The Galactic Federations Pentangle unit form years 5000 to 5087, now currently captain of the cruise, "Sly Star One".

"Sir" Spock said, "Are you sure we should be interviewing Sly Star One's captain."

"Miss. Solo was the one who stopped the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions show" Kirk answered.

In an interview room, they came into the room where Captain Justice was looking around. "James Tiberius Kirk," he said, "I remember your grandfather, "Tiberius" really well. The leader of the Earth Division of The Galactic Federation. After all, I'm 2000 years old, in Pentangle years."

"Captain?" Kirk said, "One time you were in The Sacul Galaxy for an investigation of a smuggling ring. You brought your first mate, "Jantrice Lounlèvr," now known as "Jantrice Rook" and the senior butler in Athenia's Royal Court, "Chamberlain" to record what happened.

"That's right" Captain Justice replied, "I knew that if Chamberlain told you what happened back then, he'll just freak out about it."

"Here are the files we recently got from The Resistance," Spock said as he showed the holographic files of the 3 rescued rebels.

Jyn Erso, daughter of an imperial scientist. Formerly a thief who leads the Rogue One operation.

Cassian Andor, an Alliance Intelligence officer with high field experience.

and finally, Bodhi Rook, a former Imperial pilot with high technical and piloting skills.

"Now," VP Kirk said, "We're going to record this for government access."

"Alright then Lieutenant" Captain Justice replied as he took a deep breath., "It all started 55 years ago, Earth Time I was summoned to King and Queen Mystos of Athenia. I brought Jantrice with me for company."


	2. Summoned to Athenia

**55 years ago, Earth Time.**

A young Captain Justice and Jantrice Lounlèvr were summoned at once by King and Queen Mystos. They were both greeted by Chamberlain, for it's the rules of Athenia that you must show up to the king and queen invited, "Isoclotes Justinimo" King Mystos said, "We have an assignment for you"

"Recently" Queen Mystos replied, "We've been getting some Khyber Crystals smuggled onto our planet. As we all know, too many Khyber Crystals might blow up the whole planet."

"That is true" Captain Justice replied back

"Your mission is to track down the smugglers." Queen Mystos said.

"We're on it, Your Highnesses" Jantrice replied.

Chamberlain saw the duo walk out of the throne room, worried that they might get caught during the mission.

"You must go with them Chamberlain," King Mystos said, "Someone needs to record this for the archives."

To Jedha?" Chamberlain asked. "No, no, no, Jedha is a war planet. Thousands could end up working as slaves."

"Chamberlain" King Mystos replied, "We trust you with our life, you're also the oldest serving butler in the Pentangle."

"Fine" Chamberlain moaned, "But I'm going to regret this."

Later, he joined Captain Justice, Jantrice and their crew by their ship, "Greetings, Captain"

"Cadet Chamberlain" replied Captain Justice, "Came to record all of this."

"The king and queen made me do this." Chamberlain replied, "I just hope I won't get involve in any of their children's schemes in the future."

"Monsieur Chamberlain," Jantrice replied, "You'll be just fine."

They man their stations and took off.

Chamberlain saw some Rhealoians studying some Khyber crystals for any fingerprints. "So who brought these crystals to Athenia?"

"Apollo G'Marobo" answered a scientist, "Once a royal jeweler for Athenia's court until he came up with the idea to use Khyber Crystals for all the clothes."

"After he made a dress out of Khyber Crystals for the previous King and Queen, they blew up the ballroom." another Rhealoian replied.

Chamberlain recorded all of what the scientists said and gave it to Captain Justice.

"Captain," said a Thermian, "We're coming up on The Sacul Galaxy, meaning we'll lose contact with Athenia once we're in there."

"Got it." Captain Justice replied, "Everyone, seat belts on!"

As they got out of the black hole, they started tracking down Apollo on Jedha City, "Chamberlain, Jantrice" shouted Captain Justice, "Come with me!"

The headed off for the warp pods, where they were beamed down to the planet.


	3. Seeing Jyn

Later on Jedha, Captain Justice suggested that they should split up to look for Apollo.

Jantrice was looking around for Apollo when she saw a wanted poster with Jyn Erso on it. She saw all the crimes she committed. "I've seen her recently as Liana Hallik." said a "She was on Garel City, Lothal, rescuing a lothal cat from some troopers."

Jantrice thought it was real silly to own a cat. "Be on the lookout for this missing cargo pilot" shouted a reporter

Jantrice looked up close to see the cargo pilot's hologram and fell madly in love with him, "Oh, la, la" she smiled.

Meanwhile, Captain Justice and Chamberlain were at the dangerous alleyways of Jedha City when they heard Troopers coming by. "I want my blankey!" shouted Chamberlain.

Captain Justice took down some of them with his laser gun. He grabbed Chamberlain by the arm and hid up on the roof. That's when they heard a girl crying, Captain Justice followed the crying from a foggy area.

"That little girl" whispered Chamberlain, "We must do something"

Captain Justice pulled him down so they can avoid capture.

Suddenly, he saw a brunette woman with green eyes rush into the fog and rescuing the girl, "Jyn, No" shouted a Latino man.

The woman took the girl to her mother and the mother said, "Thank you."

"Did you see that, Captain?" Chamberlain asked.

"I did" Captain Justice answered, "The way she rescued that little girl. She could be of some good use to us."

"I don't know," Chamberlain asked, "What if she's with another alliance?"

"Doesn't matter Chamberlain" Captain Justice answered, "Now come on, let's go find Jantrice and the smugglers."

They looked around to find Jantrice. Dr. Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba, "You should see that strange woman with the long tongue," Dr. Evazan said, "Staring lovingly at that missing poster."

They knew he was talking about Jantrice, "Everytime Jantrice meets someone who's Meapian cute," Captain Justice said, "She gets lovestruck"

"There you are!" Chamberlain replied,

"Monsieur Chamberlain" Jantrice replied, "I was just staring at my Cargo Cutie"

"Do you know what happens when you "Fall in Love" Chamberlain replied, "Things will get out of hand."

"Focus!" Captain Justice replied,

Jantrice saw an Athenian man with whiskers and that it looked like a hobo sneaking Khyber Crystals around. She stuck out a tongue, grabbed him by the tongue and brought him to the team, "Apollo" Captain Justice replied, "We've been tracking down you down."

"Oh come on," Apollo replied, "I just wanted to make Khyber accessories again."

"You have the right to remain silent," Jantrice replied back.


	4. Rescue on Scarif

On their way back to Athenia, Captain Justice couldn't stop thinking about the woman. Chamberlain was starting to worry, "What is wrong sir," he asked, "Your still not thinking about that girl we saw are you?"

"I am" Captain Justice replied, "She has a way with children and I think her name is, "Jyn"

"Wait," Jantrice said, "As in Jyn Erso?"

She showed the wanted post she found while looking for the smugglers. "That's her," Captain Justice said, "Computer, locate Jyn Erso."

"She's on Scarif," Jantrice said as she read the coordinates.

"Scarif?" Chamberlain asked in horror, "That's a war-zone, your going to die!"

"If your so scared," Captain Justice replied"Stay Here"

"But what about Apollo?" Chamberlain asked.

"He can wait," Jantrice answered,

They made it on time, just as the shields surrounded the whole planet.

"Now," Captain Justice said to his first mate, "We might not come back to the ship alive, so go find your Cargo Cutie."

"Merci" Jantrice replied

She looked around to observe the war on Scarif when she saw a familiar face rushing towards a ship, "It's him" Jantrice whispered, "My Cargo Cutie."

She saw a soldier tossing a grenade in the ship that Bodhi was in. Jantrice had to do something. She stuck out her long tongue, grabbed Bodhi by the feet and pulled him out in time.

"I'm here to rescue you Monsieur" Jantrice whispered.

She took his hand and headed straight for the jungles where no one would find them. "Thanks for rescuing me," Bodhi said, "I'm Bodhi, Bodhi Rook

"Ahhh, Bodhi Rook" Jantrice smiled passionately.

Bodhi thought she was getting a little weird, "Hello" shouted a voice, "Anyone out there!"

"Otto?" Bodhi asked, "Is that you?"

"Otto?" Jantrice asked as she snapped out of it.

Bodhi heard them from a trapped cave. He rigged the password decoder and freed them, "Monkeys!" Jantrice shouted.

"Get back to the Super Robot and leave quickly," Bodhi explained, "I have a feeling this place might blow up."

"You brought the Super Robot?" Gibson asked.

"I'll explain later," Bodhi replied, "Now go."

Meanwhile, Captain Justice was patrolling the place to look for Jyn Erso, "Hey" shouted a trooper, "Identify yourself!"

"Captain Isoclotes Justinimo" he replied, "Leader of the Justinimo Troop of the Galactic Federation. I'm here to find Jyn Erso."

The troopers started to attack, Captain Justice fought them back. One of the troopers shot out Captain Justice's left eye. On his communicator, Chamberlain had important news, "The shields are now deflected," Chamberlain said on the communicator, "I can beam you and Jantrice up now."

"And make sure you bring up my Cargo Cutie too, Monsieur Chamberlain," Jantrice replied as they were beamed up to the ship.

Medbots brought Captain Justice to the medical room as fast as they could. "Jantrice," shouted Chamberlain, "What were you thinking of bringing a stranger on board?!"

"I have a name sir," Bodhi replied, "It's Bodhi Rook"

"Well, "Bodhi Rook" Chamberlain growled, "You stay here while we check on the captain."

As they left, Bodhi decided to look around. He saw the control board with monitors, "I know he said, "Not to touch anything" he thought to himself, "But he never said to look at the screen monitors. I want to make sure that the rest of Rogue One is okay."

He looks at the monitors to find Baze and Chirrut dead, then he found Cassian and Jyn looking at the explosion on the beach. He didn't want his new friends to perish. So he quickly worked on getting them on the ship. Chamberlain and Jantrice came in to tell him that the captain is alright, only to find him disobeying orders, "WHAT IS HE DOING?" Chamberlain asked in horror as Jantrice blocked him.

"Rescuing the ones he loves," answered Jantrice.

And in a snap, Jyn and Cassian were beamed up in the ship on time. "We're Alive," Jyn said as they turned their head to see Bodhi.

Then the ship went into hyperspace, which injured Cassian. His eyes were shut tight, "AAAGH" he shouted, "I can't see!"

"Get him to the medical center, quick!" Jantrice shouted, as a med bot picked up Cassian and rushed him.


	5. Faking the dead

At Medbay, a Romulan doctor was wrapping Cassian's left arm. His eyes were still closed from the hyperspace effect.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Chamberlain scolded a Triforian helmsman, "Do not go into hyperspace when somebody is injured"

"I didn't know you brought up 3 people on board." replied the Triforian, "Plus it was captain's orders to go before anyone catches us."

Bodhi and Jyn were wondering how Cassian was doing, "His arm will be fine," the doctor said to Bodhi and Jyn, "But his vision, not so much."

"Is going to be permanently blind?" Bodhi asked.

"Not really," the doctor asked, "Just is vision is going to be fuzzy, so he might need some glasses."

The doctor showed a box case with glasses. Cassian placed them on and looked in the mirror, he was amazed by it.

"I see you brought me a hospital roommate." Captain Justice said as he came out of a curtain.

He had an eyepatch, covering the eye the troopers shot out, "Captain" Chamberlain shouted, "Jantrice came up with this ridiculous idea to rescue her "Cargo Cutie" and bring him on board. Then he saved a bunch of people before the explosion engulfed them."

"That's good Chamberlain" replied Captain Justice.

Chamberlain was shocked in horror, "How are you okay with this?" Chamberlain asked,

"In my experience in the Athenian Military" Captain Justice explained, "A good soldier never leaves anyone behind. It shows loyalty, Chamberlain."

"Captain" shouted a Kronan "We're receiving a transmission from a giant robot, with 5 monkeys in it."

That's when Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi knew that it was the Robot Monkeys "Bring them up." Cassian replied,

"You heard my hospital roommate" Captain Justice, "Bring them on screen"

On screen, they showed the Robot Monkeys, "Guys" Nova shouted, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I see you got new glasses, Cass," Sparks said,

"I am curious," Antauri said, "Where are Baze and Chirrut?"

Bodhi, Jyn, and Cassian looked at each other in sadness.

"They're dead?" Otto asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bodhi answered sadly.

"And I bet Kaytoo didn't make it out," Sparks suggested.

Gibson scanned the coordinates and the Rebel Alliance thinks that the others were dead too. This gave Otto a silly idea.

Later, he told Mon Mothma that Bodhi, Cassian, Jyn, Chirrut, and Baze perished on the battlefield. "And to commemorate their bravery" Otto lied, "Build a bronze statue of them."

"But nothing too passionate." Gibson lied.

Gibson turned off the transmission on Yavin and turned to the transmission on Captain Justice's Ship, "They bought it." Otto said on the transmission.

"I still think this is stupid, Otto" Cassian replied, "Lying to the Rebellion, that's treacherous."

"Come on, Cass" Sparks replied, "It's the only way to avoid suspicion to the Empire."

"I'm afraid Sparks is right" Jyn replied as she loosened her hair, "If The Empire found out we survived the explosion, we might get executed for real."

"I don't want to go back," Bodhi said.

"You don't have to Cadet Rook" Captain Justice replied, "You'll be living with us on Athenia."

Bodhi looked in confusion, "How did you know my name?" Bodhi asked.

"While you were waiting for Captain Andor to recover," Captain Justice explained, "The medbots scanned your DNA. I must say, I'm impressed that you have high piloting and mechanic skills, plus Captain Andors field experience isn't so bad."

"Also," Gibson replied, "We're losing signal of the Sacul Galaxy and we're now entering a black to this Pentangle."

"Meet us by the Athenia City landing post." Captain Justice replied as he turned off the transmission.


	6. Athenia Founder's Festival

They arrived at the Athenian landing port, "Just in time for the Athenia City founder's Festival" Chamberlain said, "One of the biggest days in Athenian History."

Cassian flenched when he heard the word, "Festival" "No, no, no" Cassian replied, "I don't do festivals."

The monkeys came of the Super Robot comforting Cassian.

"Didn't get much of a social life as a child." Antauri explained, "The only REAL friends he had were us Monkeys and K-2SO"

"Instead of attending the Shugazoom Moon Festival," Sparks continued, "He would be practicing his target shooting."

"Lack in social skills," Captain Justice asked, "Do you know the consequences of that?"

"No" Cassian answered.

"Depression, constant sweating, feelings of embarrassing themselves, false heartbeats, and severe dizziness"

They arrived at the marketplace, where there were food, music, and shops. Jyn saw a couple of children dancing to some traditional Athenian music and thought she would join in.

The others saw her dancing with them, "This is why I wanted her to join our team" Captain Justice explained, "She has a way with children.

A couple of Athenian children found Cassian, Jantrice, and Bodhi and let them in the dance. Everyone around the dancers while they clapped to the beat. As Cassian dance past Jyn, he smiled

Jantrice noticed the sparks between Jyn and Cassian, so she danced out of the way while she grabbed Bodhi by her tongue. "What are you doing?" Bodhi asked.

"You'll see" Jantrice smiled as she pats on the drum with her tongue, in a fast beat.

This caused the musicians to kick it up a notch.

They dance so fast, that Jyn and Cassian end up holding each other. Jantrice stopped the drumming and everyone cheered.

"What was that?" Jyn asked.

"That was the Mystos March" Chamberlain answered, "One of the Athenian dances. For a more slower touch, we have The Athenian Waltz"

"Jyn" Nova smiled, "Captain Justice said that he chose you to join because of your way with children."

"Usually Captain Justice would take military school to an 11, mwa long tongue might disgust them, and they would laugh at Chamberlain for his fear of donuts." Jantrice continued,

"I hate to interupt," Chamberlain said, "We're summoned at once by the King and Queen and I bet their not going to like the three stooges you picked up."

Later they arrived at the throne room, King and Queen Mystos were impressed. The two of them decided to let Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi joined the Restistance of the Pentangle.

"Okay, now you amoureux." Jantrice said to them, "It's time for sept minutes au paradis"

"Not Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Chamberlain groaned, "I hate it when people do it."

Jantrice rushed Jyn and Cass into a closet and blocks them with a vase. "We'll just leave you guys be." King Mystos said as he and Queen Mystors leave the throne room in confusion.

"What's with Jantrice?" Otto asked in confusion

"She's always playing Matchmaker" Captain Justice explained, "Always pairing up to aliens with one another."

Jyn and Cassian were in the closest looking into each other's eyes. The got closer and kissed.

A few days later, they arrived on Planet Shugazoom, where they landed on the outskirts of Shugazoom City. The Super Robot landed safely on the ground. As the Robot Monkeys got outside, Captain Justice and his team were summoned down, with their new Rogue One friends. "Are those Athenian star cookies your eating?" Otto asked.

"They are" Bodhi answered, "They're quite delicious."

"Have you been thinking about gaining weight?" Gibson asked.

Bodhi nodded his head, Jantrice took a cookie with her tongue and ate it. "So why are we here again?" Antauri asked.

"I have to shut you guys down," Cassian replied,

"What?" The Robot Monkeys shouted,

"Please listen" Cassian replied, "The crew and I have been thinking if the Empire thinks were dead, maybe they should think your dead too."

"I'm also going to work on building a new K-2SO for Cassian" Bodhi replied, "I don't want him to forget his best friend."

"That's a relief," Otto replied.

"We're going to miss you, Cass," Sparks said.

Cassian shed a tear, proving that he'll miss them too.

Antauri, Otto and Gibson got into their pods.

After Sparks and Nova were brought into their chambers, they saw Jyn and Cassian holding hands, knowing that they've fallen in love with each other. Cassian walked up to the switch and shutter them down.


	7. Present Time

Present time, Earth

"And that is how Jantrice, Chamberlain and I rescued the surviving members of Rogue One." Captain Justice concluded

"Indeed" VP Kirk replied, "And you're okay with this because?"

"Sometimes, people need to follow their hearts" Captain Justice answered, "I let Jantrice find her "Cargo Cutie" while I find Jyn Erso."

As Captain Justice walked outside of the interview room, he heard a familiar song. It was The Mystos March. He walked in to see Donna teaching some of the agents the dance, Who invited that girl here?" Captain Justice asked.

"Vice Principal Kirk did" Dr. McCoy answered, "He also heard about my dancing skills and thought that I could learn the Mystos March."

After Donna finished the dance, she saw and salute Captain Justice, "Rosewood's, Mia Warren wasn't kidding" he said, "You do take weird to an 11, Busby Berkeley style."

"That's right." Donna replied, "Things can get REALLY, REALLY, REALLY out of hand when I'm around."

"I have a confession to make" Captain Justice replied, "I don't really dance, because it distracts me from other things."

"You're like Candice from Phineas and Ferb," Donna replied, "Always looking on others instead of enjoying yourself"

"Precisely," Captain Justice replied, "And Jantrice is like your Earth show's, "Stacy Hirano" passionate and pretty. She was my best friend in the olden days."

"Well then come down to the Rosewood Community Hospital tonight," "We'll be doing The Sponge!"

"It's some crazy dance routine she learned from Mr. Squarepants." VP Kirk explained, "I'll go just to make sure nobody damages the hospital."

"Besides," Jantrice said as she came out of a room, "Who needs tonight when you can just teleport to the Memorial Hospital."

"I am most curious Isoclotes," Spock said to Captain Justice, "You invited her?"

"I never go anywhere espionage-related without her." Captain Justice explained.

They arrived in the robotics laboratory where they showed their teleportation device, "This is how I got here in the first place." Donna explained, "Just pick any location you choose. For where we're going, Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

She typed in the location, entered the chamber and teleported them to the underground hospital. There they were greeted by K2SO Mach 2, "Back from New York, Miss. Solo" Kaytoo asked

"Yup," Donna replied, "I'm here to show Captain Justice The Sponge."

"You want to know the percentage of the damage you'll cause with that routine," Kaytoo asked, "Very high."

"Don't worry?" Donna said, "I have the force."

Later, Rocket, Groot, Jantrice, and Donna were gathering the aliens so Donna can teach them how to do The Sponge "Hit it Rocket" shouted Donna as he started playing the record.

" _All right, you invertebrates_

 _I'm gonna teach you how to do the sponge_

 _Well, if you take your leg and you stick it in the air_

 _And then you take the other one and jam it right up there_

 _You twist yourself around and give a great big lunge_

 _Now you're doin' the sponge_

 _Uh, do the sponge, sponge, uh do the sponge_

 _Beat your buns you're doin' the sponge_

 _Well, now, first you take your leg and you stick it in the air_

 _And then you take the other one and you jam it right up there_

 _You twist yourself around and you give a great big lunge_

 _Now you're doin', yeah, now you're doin' the sponge_

 _Alright, now yeah, uh, do the sponge, sponge, uh do the sponge_

 _Beat buns when you're taking the plunge_

 _Ah, take the sponge, sponge, uh do the sponge_

 _Beat your buns you're doin' the sponge_

 _Yeah, I bet your buns, you're doin' the sponge_

 _Ah, yeah, yeah, you're doin' the sponge_ "

Unfortunately, The Greys were the only ones were doing it. A Bgztlian with pinkeye tried doing it but landed on an Exxorian who's recovering from throat surgery. "Take it easy." Jantrice said to the Bgztlian, "Pinkeye can be contagious sometimes."

She looked at the Exxorian, and he was okay.

The doctors and nurses took the patients back to the hospital while Donna and the Greys continue doing The Sponge. As Captain Justice started leaving the room, he said, "What a weird girl"

The end.


End file.
